Ramuda Amemura
"The optimist sees the doughnut, the pessimist sees the hole." One of the four former members of The Dirty Dawg and current leader of Fling Posse alongside his teammates, Arisugawa Dice and Yumeno Gentaro. Profile Despite his child-like appearance, he's quick-witted and is able to get a total understanding on how others perceive him. He livens up the scene with his innocent appearance, but ends up saying unnecessary things, and his natural airheadedness causes him to misread the atmosphere. By nature, he doesn't really enjoy the company of others, but his cute demeanor allows him to be endearing to all. Regardless of age, he refers to all women as "onee-sans" (lit. "big sisters"). Although he's popular and charismatic, he doesn't really have any meaningful relationships. He always carries candy with him, and will happily share with anyone who gives him a pat on the head. Ramuda does have a tendency to be sly and manipulative to get what he wants. Despite his carefree and child like behavior, he changes demeanor completely when upset. He suddenly becomes more serious and uses his natural, much deeper voice. He's extremely hostile towards Jakurai Jinguji and both parties blame each other for the downfall of The Dirty Dawg. Relationships Yumeno Gentaro Despite being teammates, the two tend to butt heads due to Gentaro's curiosity regarding Ramuda's past, as well as his relationship with Jinguji Jakurai. They comply with each other's actions only to further their own personal goals. Because of this, their relationship seems to be on thin ice at any moment. Arisugawa Dice Ramuda's teammate, though Ramuda tends to look down on or pity Dice more often than not. In the second Fling Posse drama track (シブヤ・ディビジョンFling Posse Drama Track 2), Ramuda seems to have seriously considered selling Dice's organs to obtain the money Dice was not able to pay up during a gamble. However, due to Dice's slightly airheaded nature, he is the glue that keeps Fling Posse together, as he shows no interest in the pasts of Ramuda or anyone else for that matter, avoiding conflict. Jinguji Jakurai Although what happened between the two in the past is shrouded in mystery, it can only be negatives, as the now former-teammates are extremely hostile towards one another. Ramuda often teases Jakurai in a cynical manner, calling him things like old man to aggravate him. When questioned about the two's relationship by Gentaro, Ramuda brushes it off and says that Jakurai is just "a nice person", though his actions towards said individual greatly contradict this statement. Aohitsugi Samatoki Former teammates in the now disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda is cheerful and playful towards Samatoki, much to his dismay. Ramuda ignores all personal boundaries Samatoki may have in order to keep up his childish persona. Whether or not Samatoki is aware of Ramuda's true nature is unknown. Yamada Ichiro Former teammates in the now disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda keeps up his usual facade towards Ichiro, but the latter doesn't seem to mind as much as the others around him does. The two have a mutual partnership behind the scenes, where Ichiro is more than willing to provide Ramuda with underground information for a price. Whether or not Ichiro is aware of Ramuda's true nature is unknown.Category:Characters Category:Fling Posse